


Only Doug

by bookchan



Category: Twinkie Squad - Gordon Korman
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug likes to keep people guessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Doug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/gifts).



> I wasn't able to get everything your request talked about in this little drabble, but I hope you enjoy it.

When Doug entered High school the Fairchild family held their breath, expecting the unexpected. Doug surprisingly didn’t deliver and as the years went on the family figured he’d gotten whatever it was out of his system in Jr. High. That was why the pride parade came as such a shock. Everyone called to let them know that Doug was front and center on the very first float, making out with Commando. The Fairchild’s just shook their heads and sighed. Apparently the peace of the last few years had only been temporary and Doug was back in action with a vengeance.


End file.
